Patrick Vieira
| cityofbirth = Dakar | countryofbirth = Senegal | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = New York City FC (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1984-1986 1986-1991 1991-1993 | youthclubs = FC Trappes FC Drouais Tours | years = 1994-1996 1996 1996-2005 2005-2006 2006-2010 2010-2011 Total | clubs = Cannes Milan Arsenal Juventus Internazionale Manchester City | caps(goals) = 49 (2) 2 (0) 279 (29) 31 (5) 67 (5) 28 (3) 456 (45) | nationalyears = 1995-1996 1997-2009 | nationalteam = France U21 France | nationalcaps(goals) = 7 (0) 107 (6) | manageryears = 2013-2015 2016– | managerclubs = Manchester City Reserves New York City FC (manager) }} Patrick Vieira (born 23 June 1976) is a Senegalese-born French former footballer and current head coach of New York City FC. A former midfielder, Vieira began his career with French club Cannes in 1994. He moved to Italian side Milan the following season, but was unable to break into the starting line-up, and was subsequently sold. He rose to prominence during a hugely successful spell at Arsenal from 1996 to 2005, where he eventually became club captain, and won three Premier League titles – one unbeaten – and four FA Cups. He transferred from Arsenal in 2005 and spent one season at Juventus, helping the team to the Serie A championship. Following Juventus' relegation for their part in a match-fixing scandal, Vieira moved to Internazionale and won three Serie A titles, before moving to Manchester City for two seasons, where he retired in 2011 after adding another FA Cup winners' medal to his personal honours. At international level, Vieira obtained 107 caps for France, and was part of their 1998 World Cup and Euro 2000-winning sides; he was also a member of the French team that finished runners-up in the 2006 World Cup. In May 2010, Vieira was nominated Goodwill Ambassador of the Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations. Vieira spent two seasons as Football Development Executive at Manchester City with a role to oversee aspects such as youth development, commercial partners and the club's social responsibility programme, "City in the Community". before being appointed as head coach of the MLS' New York City FC on January 1, 2016. Honours Clubs Arsenal *Premier League (3): 1997–98, 2001–02, 2003–04 *FA Cup (4): 1997–98, 2001–02, 2002–03, 2004–05 *FA Community Shield (4): 1998, 1999, 2002, 2004 Juventus *Serie A (1): 2005-06 Internazionale *Serie A (4): 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09 *Supercoppa Italiana (2): 2006, 2008 Manchester City *FA Cup (1): 2010–11 International ;France *FIFA World Cup (1): 1998 *UEFA European Championship (1): 2000 *FIFA Confederations Cup (1): 2001 Individual * UEFA Football Championship Team of the Tournament (1): 2000 * FIFA Confederations Cup Silver Ball (1): 2001 * FIFA Confederations Cup Co-Top Scorer (1): 2001 * FIFA World Cup All-Star Team (1): 2006 * PFA Team of the Year (6): 1998–99, 1999–00, 2000–01, 2001–02, 2002–03, 2003–04 * Premier League Player of the Season (1): 2000–01 * UEFA Team of the Year (1): 2001 * French Player of the Year (1): 2001 * Premier League Overseas Team of the Decade (1): 1992–93 – 2001–02 * Premier League Overall Team of the Decade (1): 1992–93 – 2001–02 * FIFA 100 * Équipe type spéciale 20 ans des trophées UNFP (1): 2011 Orders and special awards * Chevalier of the Légion d'honneur: 1998 External links * *FFF.FR Profile *Official Internazionale site *Premier League profile Category:1976 births Category:Midfielders Category:France under-21 international players Category:France international players Category:Tours FC players Category:AS Cannes players Category:A.C. Milan players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:Manchester City F.C. players Category:Juventus F.C. players Category:Inter Milan players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Premier League players Category:Serie A players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players Category:FIFA Confederations Cup-winning players Category:UEFA European Championship-winning players Category:1998 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2000 players Category:2001 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2004 players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2008 players Category:Players Category:Manchester City F.C. non-playing staff Category:French players Category:Living people